1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera such as a video camera, an electronic still camera and the like and, in particular, to a camera which incorporates a liquid crystal view finder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a view finder of a video camera, there is employed a small-sized electronic view finder which uses a mono-chrome cathode ray tube (CRT) of 0.7 inches.
On the other hand, there has been an increased demand for viewing a finder image in color and, in recent years, there has been developed a video camera incorporating a liquid crystal view finder which uses a color liquid crystal panel in the order of one inch.
A cathode ray tube is incorporated in a view finder which is provided externally of a main body of a camera, in order to counter noise as well as to maintain safety. However, since such a cathode ray tube has a length in the order of 80 mm, the electronic view finder using a such cathode ray tube is of a large length, so that there is no sense of integration between the camera main body and the electronic view finder, further, the camera cannot be reduced in size.